Doubles of Us?
by xAnime Artistx
Summary: When Noire and Neptune find something unusual in a cave one day, a brand new story of adventure, laughs, and new troubles will befall our beloved CPUs. Mainly a story for entertainment that follows a plot.[Yuri] [Comedy]
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter 1- Two of Us?}

"Hey what's up readers? Are ya doing okay? Play any cool games recently? I bet 5 cups of pudding you're wandering why a character is talking to you right now aren't ya? I'll just let the narrator fill you in with the details about that before we get into the story."

This is Neptune. A cheerful and happy teenage girl who often tends to break the fourth wall. Her appearance consists of short purple hair with white D-Pad shaped hair clips, purple eyes, a white and purple hoodie that covers the entire top half of her body, white leggings with turquoise stripes, and purple shoes. She is the human form of the Goddess 'Purple Heart', the CPU (Console Patron Unit) who rules over the nation of Planeptune. Although she has many responsibilities as a Goddess, she is constantly slacking off and lives a carefree life. Though one might say it's her personality that has allowed her to make many good friends, whom she'd do anything for.

"Hey narrator guy, you think you could hurry up and finish introducing me? This game is getting pretty boring and I wanna start the story already. Besides I'm pretty sure everyone already knows me pretty well. I mean I am the adorable main character of the greatest and most awesome RPG series ever."

Well there are newcomers to the series Neptune and plus introductions are essential for the reader's enjoyment. Why do you think they do it at the beginning of every Hyperdimension Neptunia game?

"Yeah I know that but can we just skip mine for now? I really wanna just get the story started already."

Fine Neptune. Have it your way. It was a bright and sunny day in Planeptune. It was peaceful and all the citizens were living their happy everyday lives. At the NepTower things were going as they usually did. Neptune was still goofing off and ignoring her duties as a Goddess.

"Come on Goku I could really use your help right now! Cell is mopping the floor with me over here!"

Neptune yelled at the fictional character on her TV. She was currently playing a videogame called 'Dragon Ball Xenoverse' she found in her closet that she believed to be lost.

"Hey Sis, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Nepgear said while entering the room.

"Take this, KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!"

Neptune didn't hear her question or notice her enter the room for that matter. She was so engrossed in her game that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Upon noticing she wasn't paying her any attention, Nepgear walked over to Neptune and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Neptune." She said in a calm voice.

"Oh sorry Nep Jr. I didn't see you there." Neptune replied diverting her attention away from the game to Nepgear.

Nepgear is a teenage girl with long purple hair and a D-Pad shaped hair clip, purple eyes, a white and purple long sleeve sweater that resembles a sailor uniform, white leggings with pink stripes, and white and purple boots. She is Neptune's little sister and the CPU candidate of Planeptune. Also she is the human form of the Goddess 'Purple Sister'. Due to her sister's laziness she takes up most of the work and keeps the nation running well. Occasionally she is mistaken as the older sister because of her work ethic and maturity. She is also a kind soul who is willing to help out those in need without hesitation.

"It's all right. I have a message for you from Noire." Nepgear said, handing Neptune a touchscreen device.

The text on the screen read:

" Dear Neptune, while I was out doing a quest I came across something very unusual. I need you to meet me at my basillicom immediately. If it's possible I'd like you to bring your sister as well, I think we'll need her help with the situation. I'll fill you in on the details when you arrive. That's all I have to say for now. Goodbye."

"Sounds like it might be something important if she's asking me for help of all people. I mean Noire never asks us for help." Said Neptune.

"I know. It does seem kind of weird for someone as independent as Noire to ask us for help, but I think we should go see what's going on. She is our friend after all." Nepgear said as she activated HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) and in a brilliant flash transformed into her Goddess form.

When transformed Nepgear's appearance changes somewhat. Her hair becomes a bright shade of pink and she wears a white battle suit that resembles a one piece bikini, white elbow length gloves, and white knee high boots. Her eyes also change blue and her pupils look similar to a 'Power On' button.

"Yeah that's true and all but I get the feeling your just using that as an excuse to visit your sweetheart Uni. Aren't ya Nepgear?" Neptune said with narrow eyes and and a sly grin.

"Hehe was is it that obvious?" Nepgear asked with a slight smile and a bead of sweat running down her cheek.

Neptune didn't respond to Nepgear's question immediately. Instead, she just transformed into her Goddess form as well. Now in Neptune's case both her personality as well as her appearance take on drastic changes. Her hair grows below waist level and becomes 2 braided ponytails in the back, her bosom increases to about a D-Cup, she wears a black and purple battle suit that resembles a one piece bikini with long sleeves and gloves, and black and purple knee high boots. Now as far as personality goes, her childish carefree nature is replaced by a mature and serious demeanor. Some might say she changes into an entirely different person whenever she transforms.

"Yes it was pretty obvious. Although I can't say I'm any different. I've been waiting for an opportunity to visit Noire and now I have a good reason to." Purple Heart said as she walked out of her room, onto the balcony and activated her wings. "Well shall we get going?" Neptune turned back to her sister and asked.

"Mm-hmm." Nepgear nodded with a smile.

After about 30 minutes of flying, Neptune and Nepgear finally crossed the border into the nation of Lastation. It was a nice and prosperous country that had many things to offer. All of its citizens adored their hardworking and strong Goddess Noire,also known as 'Black Heart'. After a short while the siblings finally reached Lastation's basillicom, a very large building in which Noire and Uni, the CPUs of Lastation, live. They were on the balcony awaiting the arrival of Neptune and Nepgear.

Noire is a hardworking teenage girl who is the CPU of Lastation. She has long black hair styled in twin tails, a fancy dress that ends near the middle of her thighs, semi-fingerless gloves that reach up her arms and black thigh high boots. Although she at times can be a bit cold towards Neptune, she is actually one of Neptune's closest friends.

Uni is Noire's younger sister and CPU Candidate of Lastation. She has black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders styled with two black hair ribbons, a short dress, and knee high boots. She is the human form of the Goddess 'Black Sister'. Uni is also a hard worker who dreams of surpassing her sister someday. She can be a bit rude at times but she tries to be kind towards her friends. Especially Nepgear.

"Aww, so you've finally made it Neptune, and I see you've brought Nepgear as well." Said Noire.

Neptune and Nepgear landed and reverted back to their human forms. "Yep, so what's going on Noire? Did something bad happen?" Neptune asked.

"That's the issue. I'm not quite sure if what I found is bad or good. Which is why I called you over." she answered.

"Huh whaddya mean by that?" Neptune asked as she placed a finger on her cheek, not able to understand what Noire meant by that.

"Well to begin with, while clearing out a bunch of monsters that infested a cave I'm currently mining at Uni and I found 4 big strange looking crystals that had silhouettes of people inside. We tried to shatter the crystals and free them but they were so hard we couldn't even put a scratch on them."

"So we were wandering if you guys could give us a hand and help us free them. We're worried there might be citizens of Lastation trapped inside those things." Uni chimed in.

"Sure we'd be glad to help you guys out." Said Nepgear with a smile.

"All right then, let's get going everyone." Noire said, transforming into her Goddess form.

In Goddess form, Noire's hair becomes milky white and her twin tails become undone, letting her hair flow down her back, and she wears a black trademark battle suit that resembles a one piece swimsuit with sleeves, sharp gloves, and black knee high boots.

Uni proceeded to transform as well. In her Goddess form her hair becomes white and is styled as two giant pigtails on each side of her head, and her outfit is similar Noire's, except her gloves aren't sharp at the fingers.

The four then headed off to the cave after Neptune and Nepgear transformed. After a short while they arrived at the mining cave. They encountered a few monsters along the way but quickly took care of them. Then after going deeper into the cave they finally reached the crystals.

"Here they are. Let's hurry and get them out of there." Said Noire as she readied her sword.

"Right." Said Purple Heart as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Everyone attack with everything you got on three." Uni ordered, pointing her large rifle at the crystals.

"One...two...THREE!" she yelled as she fired her weapon.

The other three Goddesses lunged full speed and attacked the crystal Uni fired at, shattering it in the process. A small girl then fell to the ground in the middle of the rubble. She had purple hair similar to Neptune's Goddess form and similar clothing as well. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later as she lifted herself up to get a look at her surroundings. Her eyes looked exactly like Purple Heart's.

"Is that...me?" Said Neptune, stunned at the sight before her. The girl before them looked exactly like a tiny spitting image of Purple Heart.

"That's odd. She looks like a bite-sized version of you when you transform Neptune." Said Noire.

"I know, I was thinking the exact same thing." Neptune responded. "Hey, may I ask what your name is?"

"Who me? Oh my name's Neptune. It's nice to meet ya lady. Thanks for busting me out of that thingie. It was really cramped in there." The girl said happily as she stood and stretched her arms. Her eyes then traveled to Noire. "Whoa! Noire when the heck did you get so big!?" She jumped back in shock and pointed a finger at Noire.

"What in the world are you talking about child?" Noire said, surprised by the girl's sudden outburst. "And how do you know my name?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean how do I know your name? We've been best buds for like a long time." The girl said with a puzzled face. "Did you hit your head or somethin' after we fell through the portal?"

"Wait a minute. Portal? Could that mean she's from another dimension?" Said Nepgear.

"Well that would explain why she knows Noire's name and why her appearance startled her, but if that's the case wouldn't that mean that one of the other three crystals could be holding a girl that looks like Noire as well?" Uni asked the group.

"Only one way to find out." Answered Neptune. "Excuse me, but could you get away from those crystals for a second?" She asked the girl.

"Okay!" She sang and distanced herself from the crystals.

The four Goddesses then proceeded to shatter the remaining crystals using the same method as before. Then three girls fell to the ground and opened their eyes shortly after, and just as Uni predicted one of them looked exactly like a little girl version of Noire's Goddess form.

"I don't belive it Uni was right. There is another me here as well." Noire said with a shocked expression. She then turned her attention to the remaining two girls. One of them had short blue hair, red eyes, and wore a white trademark CPU battle suit. The other had long green hair styled in a ponytail, purple eyes, and a white CPU outfit as well.

"NOIRE!" Little Neptune yelled as she ran to Little Noire and tackled her to the ground with a hug. "I was starting to worry about you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oww! That hurt you dummy!" Little Noire responded in an annoyed high pitched tone.

"Hehe, I'm sorry about that. Hey look it's Blanc and Vert too!" She said with a wide smile, pointing at the other two girls.

The blue haired girl looked over at Little Neptune and said, "Hey Neptune, where in the name of Nintendo are we?"

"I dunno Blanc, I think we traveled into the future or something because me and Noire got really big. Our boobies got huge too." She said pointing at the adult Purple Heart and Black Heart.

The green haired girl then turned her attention to the other group of individuals. "Whoa there really are people who look like Neptune and Noire here. It's like that game when Sonic and Tails went back in time and met little versions of themselves." She said as she put a finger on her cheek. "Hey Neppy, ya think there's another me here too?" She asked little Neptune.

"I think so Vert, maybe there's another Blanc here too." She responded.

After processing the current situation, two things had become clear to Neptune and the others. One, these children were definitely them from an alternate dimension, and two, something needed to be done.

"Well we can't just leave them here I suppose." Said Neptune. "Is it all right if we take them to your basilicom and figure out what to do from there, Noire?"

"I guess that's all right. I do have a lot of questions for them anyway." Noire responded.

After some time passed, they all left the cave and headed for Noire's basilicom via flying.

Though little did they know that a few hours after leaving another crystal fell from a portal and landed in the cave. After a few moments it began to crack as it twitched and moved. Then a light filled the inside and soon after it shattered into pieces from an explosion. The person inside was an unknown angry looking girl who had short black hair styled in a bang over one eye, grey eyes, and a black CPU battle suit. She stood from the rubble and scanned her surroundings. "Now where did those bastards go?" She growled in anger as she smashed an entire boulder with just a swing of her hand. "Those four are so freakin dead when I get my hands around their necks." She then walked through the cave searching for the four girls who'd arrived earlier. Her goal, eliminating them from existence.

Coming Up: {Chapter 2- Beach Party!}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey how's everyone doing? I hope your enjoying the story so far. You can expect pairings and more humor as more characters debut in later chapters. Leave a suggestion on what pairing you'd like to see and as always reviews and criticism is always accepted. By the way, sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'll try to keep that to a minimum too, so please bear with me okay? CIAO! :3


	2. Chapter 2

{Chapter 2 – Beach Party!}

Once getting back to Noire's basilicom, Neptune and the others landed on the balcony and reverted back to normal. They then turned to look at the four small Goddesses to see that they were still in Goddess form .

"Hey what's the matter? Don't you want to change back to normal?" Noire asked.

"Eh? What do you mean? We always look like this." Little Blanc responded, tilting her head in confusion.

"That's strange. This is the first time I've met another Goddess that doesn't have a human form." Said Noire. "Well I guess it isn't anything worth stressing over."

"So where did you guys come from and why were you in those crystal thingies?" Neptune asked.

"I dunno. All I can remember is that I was out having a picnic with everyone and BAM! Some big purple explosion came outta nowhere and sent us flying into a big glowing hole. Then everything just went white and next thing I know I'm trapped in some weird crystal." Replied Little Neptune. "Well we're all OK so I guess everything is just fine and dandy." She said as she smiled and put her hands behind her head.

"Well I'm glad your looking at the bright side of things, but don't you all want to try and return to your world?" Asked Noire.

"Nah I'd rather stay here for a while. It's pretty nice and big here. Plus this world looks so awesome!" Little Neptune responded.

"Me too!" Little Noire said while raising her hand.

"Me three." Little Vert chimed in.

"I'm with you guys." Said Little Blanc.

"So in other words, none of you have any idea of how your going to go back to your own world, do you?" Noire said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Said the four little children as they shook their heads and responded with big smiles.

Noire took a breath and sighed. "Great not only do I have to run an entire country, but now I have to babysit four little brats as well." She said bitterly.

"Aww come on Noire don't be like that. Just look at how adorable they are." Neptune said. "Plus now you have someone other than Uni to keep ya company so you don't have to be so lonely anymore!" She said with a smile and a wink.

"You Shut Up! I'm not lonely!" Noire blushed and snapped at Neptune.

"Sure ya are, I mean besides me and everyone else you have absolutely no friends." Neptune continued to tease Noire.

"Wrong! I have plenty of friends damn it!"

"Nep-What!? No way!" Neptune said feigning surprise. "What's her name then?"

"Eh? Um...you don't k-know her. Her name is totally irrelevant anyway!"

"Oh calm down ya big tsundere, I'm just messin with ya." Neptune said as she walked over and wrapped Noire in a warm hug. " Your so cute when your actin' all embarrassed and stuff, ya know that?" She said as she smiled at Noire warmly.

"Kyah! What do you think your doing!? Let go of me you idiot!" Noire yelled as she tried to pry herself away from Neptune. Despite the way she's reacting, she is actually enjoying getting this kind of attention from Neptune. Though her tsundere nature would never allow her to admit it.

"Aww looky looky, Nep-Nep and Noire are being all lovey dovey like husband and wife." Said Little Blanc.

Then the four small Goddesses began to sing, "Neptune and Noire sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a newborn in the baby carriage! Hahahaha!" The song was then followed by the four making kissing faces and smooching noises.

Off to the side, Uni and Nepgear couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Speaking of laughter, Neptune decided to take things a step further and began to tickle Noire all over her body.

"Hahaha, s-stop it you idiot, Hahaha!" Noire protested as they fell to the ground and Neptune continued her barrage of tickles.

"No can do Noire. The look on your face right now is comedy gold!" She responded with a grin. "Besides you still owe me an apology for yelling at me the way you did."

"Okay Okay! I'm s-sorry Neptune, hahahaha! I won't yell at you again, I p-promise!"

"There ya go, now repeat after me. I Noire."

"I Noire!"

"Promise to let Neptune."

"P-promise to l-let Neptune!"

"Raid my kitchen and eat all of my candy."

"R-raid my k-kitchen and eat all of my c-candy!"

"Awesome! All right time to go chow down on some sweets!"

With those final words, Neptune then ceased her tickling and got off of Noire, leaving the blushing girl to recover from her onslaught of tickles. She then proceeded to make a B-line for Noire's kitchen. Her goal, to consume every piece of candy that crosses her path.

"Oh I'm so going to make her pay for this!" Noire growled as a red symbol resembling a vein appeared on her head. She then got up and chased after Neptune.

"Hehe well that escalated quickly." Uni said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that was pretty funny." Replied Nepgear.

Moments later Nepgear's smartphone began to ring in her pocket. "Oh hang on a sec. I'm getting a call." She said as she reached into her pocket to get her phone. It was a video chat request from two girls named Rom and Ram. "Hey its Rom and Ram!" Nepgear said with a slight smile as she pressed the green answer button. Two small brunette girls then appeared on the screen.

"Hey there GeeGee. Long time no see!" The brunette with long hair said.

These girls are Rom and Ram. The CPU candidates of the nation Lowee and the younger twin sisters of Blanc, the Goddess White Heart. (Not the little girl with blue hair) Rom is a young girl with short brunette hair, a white and blue hat, a fancy blue coat-like dress, with white leggings and blue boots. She is a very quiet and polite girl who still possesses a great deal of childlike innocence. Also, she is the human form of one of the Goddesses who share the name 'White Sister'.

Now Ram is a girl with long brunette hair who shares the same outfit as her twin, except her outfit is pink. She is a bold and somewhat loud girl who is occasionally causing trouble for her older sister. She is the human form of the other Goddess known as 'White Sister'.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you." Nepgear greeted her friends. "What're you guys up to?"

"Oh just getting ready to go have some fun at the beach. We were wandering if you guys could come and party with us." Said Ram.

"We'd love too, but we have a problem we have to deal with right now." Said Uni.

"Huh, what's wrong you guys?" Rom asked quietly.

"Well you see, we found some girls in a cave that look like our sisters earlier today and we're trying to figure out what to do with them right now." Uni answered.

"Girls that look like our sisters?" Ram asked with a puzzled face.

"I know it's kinda weird but you'll have to see it to believe it. Wait a minute. That's it!" Said Nepgear.

"Huh? What's up Nepgear?" Uni asked.

"We could bring them to the beach with the others, and hopefully each CPU will take home one of the girls when we leave."

"Well I guess that's a good idea for now." Said Uni as she started to walk away. "I'll go let our sisters know."

"So you guys are coming!? Awesome I can't wait!" Ram shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay. Bye guys, see you when we get there." Nepgear said as she waved goodbye and ended the call. She then turned to face the group of little girls. "Hey kids, ya wanna go have some fun at the beach?"

Their faces lit up instantaneously and they began to bounce up and down with joy. "Yay we're going to the beach!" They all yelled with excitement evident in their voices.

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes." Nepgear said with a smile.

After Uni rescued Neptune from getting strangled by Noire, she informed them of the invitation to the beach and they agreed to go. After packing swimsuits for everyone and the girls, the Goddesses set out for the beach.

After a short while of flying, the Goddesses finally reached the beach where the party was being held. There were balloons set up around the tables of snacks. Beach chairs lined up near the ocean, and pool toys such as beach balls, water guns, and floaties as well. When they arrived they returned to normal and were greeted by Rom, Ram, and Blanc.

"Hey guys, you finally made it!" Ram said excitedly as she ran toward the group.

"Thanks for coming to the party. I really appreciate it." Blanc said quietly as she approached everyone.

Blanc is a short girl with brunette hair covered by a white and brown hat. She wears a white dress, with open toed shoes and a large coat. She is normally a quiet and reserved individual who enjoys reading books and writing novels. Though she is infamous for her foul language and temper that is likely to explode at the drop of a hat.

Blanc then turned her attention to the little CPUs, mainly the blue haired one.

"Why the hell are there tiny versions of us here?" She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh we just found these little guys in a cave a while ago before we came here. No big deal." Neptune said dismissively, making a dash for the tables of hot dogs, nachos, cupcakes, and other assorted snacks.

"We think they're from another dimension. Since we don't exactly know how to get them back yet, we were wandering if you could take care of Little Blanc here for a while." Said Nepgear.

"That's fine, I'm okay with it." Blanc said as she grabbed her swimsuit and walked toward the ladies changing room. "Let's get changed so we can start the party." She said as she entered.

Everyone then proceeded to get changed into their swimsuits and returned to the beach shortly after. They all agreed on a game of Dodgeball to start the party off. The teams were Noire, Neptune, Little Noire, Little Blanc and Little Neptune versus Uni, Nepgear, Blanc, Rom, and Ram. Little Vert decided to lay off and be the score keeper so there would be an even number of players on both teams. The team captains were Noire and Blanc. The first team to score three hits wins.

"You guys are goin' down!" Blanc said with a confident smirk as she gripped the volleyball.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Blanc. Care to wager on that?" Noire retorted with a grin.

"Fine, if we win you have to kiss Neptune on the lips in front of everyone."

"W-what! Why on earth would I d-do that!?" Noire said, her face turning bright red.

"What's wrong, you gettin' scared?" Said Blanc.

"All right if that's how you wanna play it, then if we win you have to write a public declaration of love to Vert when we're done." Noire said with a smirk. (Not the little girl with green hair by the way)

"Sounds good to me, since there's no way we're losing to you guys." Blanc replied with her head held high.

With those final words the game finally started. Blanc launched the ball at Little Neptune in an attempt to take out the weak link first. To her surprise Little Neptune caught the ball and quickly passed it to Little Noire. The black CPU then proceeded to leap into the air and throw the ball at Ram. While the ball was still in midair Neptune dashed toward the ball and gave it a swift kick, sending it careening at Nepgear and catching her off guard. There wasn't any time to dodge and the ball smacked her square in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Direct hit! One point for Team Noire! The score is 1-0." Said Little Vert.

"Nice one Neptune!" Noire praised the purple haired girl.

"Aww it was nothin." Neptune said. "Ya shouldn't let your guard down like that Nep Jr. I taught you better than that." She said jokingly with one hand behind her back and another on her chin, Imitating a martial arts teacher.

Nepgear pulled herself off the ground after a few seconds, rubbing her sore forehead. "Sorry for not paying attention guys." Nepgear said to her team with a sad expression.

"Aww don't sweat it, we still gotta chance to make a comeback." Uni said reassuringly with a thumbs up.

Team Blanc then turned their attention to the other team. Each member was wearing their game face and was ready to start taking control of this game.

After a few short moments Uni picked up the ball and passed it to Nepgear. The purple haired girl caught it and aimed a throw at Neptune. Midway through her swing she changed direction and threw the ball in Blanc's direction. In a brilliant flash, Blanc transformed into her Goddess form and swung a massive axe at the ball, sending it hurdling in a straight path for Noire.

The raven haired CPU instinctively shielded herself with her arms as the ball came crashing into her. She was instantly sent flying a few feet backwards and rag dolled to the ground.

"Noire!" Team Noire shouted as they ran to her aid. "Are you ok?" Asked Neptune in a concerned voice.

Noire ignored her question and stood to her feet with an angry expression. "What the hell Blanc! That could've seriously injured me if I didn't react in time!" Noire yelled with annoyance evident in her voice. "And why did you use your Goddess form anyway!?"

"Because I want to. Got a problem with that?" Blanc said with a glare.

"Oh so you wanna play rough huh? Okay two can play that game." Noire said before transforming as well. "Now it's time to get serious. Let's go Neptune!"

"All right! Let's get this party started!" The purple haired girl shouted as she transformed.

To even the playing field Uni, Nepgear, Rom, and Ram transformed into their Goddess forms as well, turning this game of Dodgeball into a 5v5 battle between Goddesses.

Will Team Blanc come out on top in the end, or will they face defeat at the hands of Team Noire? Find out in the next chapter of Doubles of Us.

Coming Up: {Chapter 3- I Don't Wanna Go to the Dentist!}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, I finally got around to finishing chapter 2. I wanted to give you guys something to look forward to as soon as possible, so sorry if it feels rushed. By the way, I might be making my chapters a little shorter because writing chapters with 2k+ words is getting pretty difficult for me to proofread and fix mistakes. That's all for now and I'll see you guys in chapter 3. Later :3


	3. Chapter 3

{Chapter 3- I Don't Wanna Go to the Dentist}

The game of Dodgeball continued with a score of 1-1. Each team had fire in their eyes and wouldn't be satisfied with anything other than victory.

"Let's go!" Noire yelled as she picked up the ball and threw it at Blanc with all her might.

It traveled through the air like a speeding bullet, giving Blanc a small window of opportunity to react. She barely caught the ball with the free hand that wasn't wielding her giant axe.

"That all you got!?" She yelled as she tossed the ball into the air and smacked it with her weapon as it fell back down.

Just as before, the attack was aimed directly at Noire. She saw through the attack and summoned her sword to guard against the incoming ball flying at Mach speed, causing it to bounce into the air.

"Did you really think the same trick will work on me a second time?" Noire said with a grin.

"I got this!" Little Neptune said and jumped toward the ball.

The ball was then given a powerful kick from Little Neptune, sending it in a straight path for Uni. She planted her feet and clapped her hands together to receive the ball. It bounced off her arms and into the air.

Nepgear jumped, grabbed the ball, and threw it at Little Neptune in one swift motion. The little tike was caught off guard as the ball smacked her in the cheek, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Nice one GeeGee! The score is now 1-2." Little Vert said cheerfully.

"Owwie, that really hurt." Little Neptune said as she rubbed her cheek and stood to her feet.

Blanc then took a look at Noire to see she had a bit of anxiety in her face. "What's wrong Noire? I could've sworn you looked a lot more confident a few minutes ago." She said smugly.

"Tch." Noire smacked her teeth and glared at the axe-wielding CPU. ("Damn it! We need to think of something fast. There is no way in hell I'm losing to Blanc.") She thought to herself.

"All right everybody huddle up!" Noire shouted at her team.

They then walked over to her and formed a small circle with their hands on each others shoulders.

"Huddle? What do you think this is, football?" Blanc said while raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Quiet you! I'm team captain so I can do as I please!" Noire turned back and shouted.

"All right, what are we gonna do now fearless leader?" Neptune asked.

Noire then turned her attention back to her team. "I don't know. I was planning on asking if anyone has any bright ideas." She said to everyone.

"Ooh ooh, How about we use special moves on them and catch em' by surprise." Said Little Noire.

"That's actually a good idea. So who's gonna be the one to do it?" Said Little Blanc.

"I got this! Just leave it to me!" Little Neptune said loudly.

"Sssh not so loud." Noire hissed and placed a finger over her lips.

Team Noire then broke the huddle and returned to the game. They were going to go for broke in an attempt to tie the score. Noire gripped the ball and glanced behind her shoulder to look at Little Neptune. The small child gave her nod with a confident smile.

Noire nodded back and launched the ball into the air. Little Blanc jumped and kicked the ball at Little Neptune with all her strength. She planted her feet and summoned a small purple kitana blade.

"Heat Shower!" She yelled as her blade ignited on fire and sent the ball, along with a barrage of about 30 fire balls flying at Blanc and her team.

They were all caught off guard and were hit by the oncoming attack. A large cloud of smoke surrounded them as the fireball containing the volleyball hit Uni, sending her sliding to the ocean.

("That move was like my blaze break attack!") Neptune thought to herself as she looked at the purple child with a surprised expression. ("So these kids are stronger than they look.")

"The score is now tied at 2-2!" Said Little Vert. ("Is this a game of Dodgeball or an all out deathmatch? I'm so glad I decided to lay off and keep score.") She thought to herself with a bead of sweat running down her cheek.

Uni then pulled herself out of the water and looked over at the disappearing cloud of smoke. "Guys!" She yelled and flew over to her team. "Is everyone ok?" Her question received no answer.

"Haha, who would've guessed that the almighty and powerful White Heart would be defeated by a little girl." Noire smiled and said smugly with her hands on her hips. Though her arrogant look vanished a few moments later as she realized Blanc and the others were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where'd they go?" Little Noire asked with a confused face.

Team Noire scanned the area for the missing girls but to no avail. They all then turned to each other and exchanged questioning looks.

Moments later a light appeared in the sky and the volleyball was sent flying at Mach speed toward Noire and the others. Neptune was the first to notice. She then ran over and pushed Noire out of harms way. The ball then crashed into her side as she fell to the ground.

"What!?" Noire said then looked up to see Blanc smiling at her arrogantly.

At some point during Little Neptune's attack Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Nepgear managed to get out of harm's way and retrieve the ball to launch a surprise attack. They all then landed on the sand and Nepgear looked over at Uni.

"I'm all right. I'm sorry I worried you Uni." She said and bowed her head slightly.

"W-who said I was worried about you?" Uni stuttered and blushed.

Her actions made Nepgear giggle and smile.

"Looks like that's game. You know what that means 'Blackie'." Blanc said and shot a grin at Noire. The black Goddess's face went bright red and her eyes widened a bit.

"That's right it's time for you and Neptune's make out session!"

As if on cue, a few moments later Neptune lifted herself up and walked in Noire's direction. "Well a bet is a bet I suppose. Let's just get it over with." She said, stopping a few inches away from Noire. Neptune then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, while waiting for Noire to lean in and kiss her.

"W-what are you w-waiting for? J-just do it already!" Noire barely managed to say. Neptune then opened one of her eyes.

"Hmm? If I recall correctly the bet said you were the one who had to kiss me." She then closed her eye and puckered her lips again.

("Crap! I didn't think she'd remember.") Noire thought to herself. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and hesitated to make a move. ("Damn it, just do it and get it over with you idiot!")

Noire closed her eyes and cupped both of Neptune's cheeks with her hands, then swiftly leaned in and kissed her with a little added force.

After a few seconds Noire pulled away. Her breathing was haphazard and she felt as if her face just reached the temperature of the sun. "There now was that so hard Noire?" Neptune asked and shot Noire a grin.

"Shut up You!" Noire shouted and looked at the ground. She just couldn't bring herself to look Neptune in the eyes right now.

("Hm, not as dramatic as I expected.") Blanc thought to herself.

The game of Dodgeball came to an end with Team Blanc defeating Team Noire. The girls all enjoyed themselves for the remainder of the party. They played in the water, split watermelons, built sandcastles, and such. Blanc later apologized to Noire for taking the game too seriously. She accepted her apology and informed her that no harm was done.

As the sun began to set, everyone packed their belongings and began to part ways to fly back home. As promised Blanc let Little Blanc come home with her so she'd have a place to stay. For the meantime, everyone else headed for Noire's basilicom.

"Bye Nepgear and Uni, see you soon!" Ram turned back and shouted with a friendly smile. She and Rom then waved goodbye to their best friends.

Nepgear and Uni smiled and waved back at the small Goddesses. Uni then turned her attention to her pink haired friend.

"Hey Nepgear."

"Hmm, what is it Uni?"

"That was one heck of a Dodgeball game huh?"

"Yeah it did get a little wild I guess. Especially with the fire incident."

"Mm-hmm, I'm really glad your not hurt." Uni said with a slight blush.

Nepgear noticed Uni's blush and smiled. She then reached over and grabbed Uni's hand.

"Thanks for being so concerned for me Uni. I'm really glad I have you as a friend."

"Hehe, no problem." Uni replied and gently tightened her grip on Nepgear's hand. They kept holding hands for the remainder of the trip.

Meanwhile, Little Neptune seemed to be in a lot of pain. She groaned and held her cheek with one hand as she flew. Little Noire noticed this and flew beside her.

"Hey Nep-Nep are you ok? You look like your in pain." She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"N-no, not really. My tooth is killing me." Little Neptune responded with a ditressed groan. "I think that hit I took at the beach did a number on me."

"Hang on, I'll tell big me about it. She'll know what to do." Little Noire said in a cheerful tone.

When the group reached the basilicom and reverted back human, Little Noire informed Noire of Little Neptune's toothache. She then walked over to the small purple girl and asked her to open her mouth. When she did, Noire leaned in to get a look and saw something bad.

"Your tooth is chipped and leaning a bit to the side, no wander you've got a toothache." Noire said and stood up straight. "Let's go I'm taking you to the dentist right now." She said in a stern voice.

Everything around Little Neptune went dark and silent. She had a look of sheer terror on her face, as if she just came face to face with a ghost. Her face then went pale.

"Huh, what's up? You don't look so good." Said Uni.

"Noooo! I don't wanna go to the dentist!" Little Neptune screeched and ran towards the inside of Noire's basilicom. "No way! I hate going to the dentist!"

"Neppy wait! You have to or your tooth is gonna get worse!" Little Noire shouted and chased after her.

The rest of the CPUs then ran after Little Neptune as well. Once they were inside, Little Neptune was no where in sight.

"Damn she must've hidden somewhere." Noire swore under her breath. "Neptune come out now. I promise going to the dentist won't be that bad." She received no response.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make her go the hard way." Said Little Vert.

Everyone then began to search for Little Neptune. They all looked and looked but had no luck in finding the purple little girl. The Goddesses continued their search, determined to get Little Neptune's tooth treated, whether she liked it or not.

Coming Up: {Chapter 4- Chance Meeting}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for taking so long. Classes have been a complete and utter hell for me and I couldn't find the energy to write T-T. But it's Spring Break for me so that's not an issue anymore (thank jesus). So are you liking the story so far? Please drop a review and let me know what you think okay. Ciao! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4- Chance Meeting}

The search for Little Neptune continued. Each CPU agreed on splitting up to search different parts of Noire and Uni's massive home.

Noire and Neptune decided to search the kitchen. "Hey little Nep, you in here!?" Neptune shouted. "Even if she was hiding in here, I seriously doubt she'd come out and announce it." Noire said and looked at Neptune with slightly narrowed eyes. The raven-haired CPU then searched the cabinets one by one.

"Neptune, where are you!?" Little Noire shouted into the living room. She searched under the couches, behind the TV stand, and even behind the curtains of the glass door leading to the balcony, but was still unable to find her cheerful purple friend.

("Geez, when did she get so good at hiding? I hope we can find her and get her to go to the dentist soon.") Little Noire thought to herself. She then continued her search for Little Neptune. Shortly after, she heard a small thud from behind. A few seconds later, she turned back to see a book had fallen from a bookshelf and hit the floor.

Little Noire then walked over to the bookshelf to investigate why the book suddenly fell. When she arrived at the bookshelf and took a look behind it, she found exactly who she had been searching for. Behind the bookshelf sat Little Neptune, cradling her head and mumbling nervously under her breath.

"Gotcha!" Little Noire yelled and pounced on Little Neptune like a wild tiger. "Kyah!" She yelled and tried to escape Little Noire's hold.

To prevent her from escaping, Little Noire grabbed her forearms and pinned her to the floor. She then took a seat on Little Neptune's stomach.

"L-let me go Noire!" Little Neptune said with a pout. She struggled to free herself from Little Noire's iron grip as she tried to get away.

"No way, your gonna go to the dentist, even if I have to drag you all the way there." Little Noire said with a stern expression.

"But I hate going to the dentist!"

"Why? It's really not a big deal if ya ask me."

"I don't want some random guy poking around my mouth with needles and hooks! Plus, you can't eat for 30 minutes after you leave!"

"Neppy I'm pretty sure you can survive 30 minutes without eating." Little Noire said with an unamused expression.

"Nuh-uuh, have you seen the way I eat? I can probably beat that Luffy guy from 'One Piece' in an eating contest."

Little Noire chuckled at Little Neptune's eating remark. "Well whatever, I promise going to the dentist won't be that bad." She said as she smiled and looked into Little Neptune's eyes.

"I'll be right there with you the entire time so it won't be so scary." She said with a sincere voice.

"Wait, you'll really come with me Noire?" Little Neptune asked as she calmed down a bit.

"Yep, what are friends for?" Little Noire replied.

She then released her grip and sat beside Little Neptune. The purple girl sat up and wrapped Little Noire in a big hug. "Thanks Noire, your the best!" Little Neptune said as she rubbed her cheek against Little Noire's.

"Hehe, no problem." She replied and wrapped her arms around Little Neptune's back.

The two then met up with the others on the balcony and Little Neptune agreed to go to the dentist. Afterwards Noire, Little Neptune, and Little Noire then set out for the dentist.

Everyone else stayed and decided to wait until they returned. "So what should we do now?" Nepgear asked.

"Well I wanted to take Little Nep and Little Vert home with me and call it a day but that's not gonna happen I guess." Neptune replied.

"You guys could chill out here until they get back, if you want." Said Uni.

"Sure, I'm way too pooped for flying anyway." Little Vert said with a yawn and stretched her arms.

The small Goddess then walked over to a lawn chair and proceeded to take a nap on it. Neptune decided to kill time by watching YouTube videos on her smartphone.

Uni invited Nepgear to her room to spend some quality time together. She accepted her invite and followed the black Goddess to her room. When they arrived, Nepgear and Uni took a seat on the bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" Nepgear asked.

"Aw, nothing really. I just wanted to have some alone time with my best friend." Uni said with a hint of softness in her voice.

She then moved closer to Nepgear and rested the side of her head on her shoulder.

"I'm really glad I met you Nepgear. I wanted to tell you that for a while now." She said and smiled with a blush.

"Aww, I'm glad I met you too." Nepgear said with a blush as well. Shortly after, Uni lifted her head and stood to her feet.

"Hey Nepgear, can you close your eyes for a sec'." She asked the purple Goddess. Nepgear was skeptical at first, but she closed her eyes a few seconds later.

"No peeking." Said Uni.

"I'll try not to." Nepgear responded.

She could hear footsteps followed by the sound of a drawer opening then closing. A few moments later, she felt an object being placed onto her lap.

"Okay you can open them now."

She opened her eyes and saw a small white box wrapped in glittery purple wrapping. She then removed the wrapping and opened the box.

The contents of the box were a golden charm bracelet with Nepgear's name on it and a note. She set the box and the bracelet beside her and opened the note.

It read:

"Thank you for always being such an awesome friend and always looking out for me. I enjoyed all the fun times we had together and will always cherish them for the rest of my life and, I hope we can continue to be friends forever."

-Uni

Nepgear then shot up and gave Uni a big and warm hug. She had tears of joy welled up in her eyes and a big smile stretched across her face.

"Aww! I love it, thank you Uni!"

"Hehe, your welcome." Uni said and returned the hug.

The two girls kept holding each other for a while. At this moment, they only cared about being with each other. The both of them wished this moment could last forever.

("I love you Nepgear.") Uni thought to herself and smiled.

Coming Up:

{Chapter 5- Brawl in Lastation}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for taking so long on chapter 4. I recently got Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution from my mom as a gift for having good grades. So I've been playing it nonstop and kinda forgot to work on the story. (You guys probably think I'm a total 'baka' for that) So I went ahead and finished the chapter so you guys don't think I'm dead or anything. Anyways, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys in chapter 5. See ya later :)


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

{Chapter 5-Brawl in Lastation}

(Part 1)

"Now where did those assholes run off to?" The black haired CPU said bitterly. She then clenched her teeth and let out a growl. After a while of searching, she finally gave up and left the cave. She activated her wings and flew upwards into the night sky to get a better view of the area.

The basilicom of Lastation then came into her line of sight. "Hmm, that might be a good place to start looking." She then proceeded to fly at top speed toward the large building. After a few minutes she was able to see people on the balcony. Her eyes widened a bit as she spotted Little Vert.

"Found you, ya son of a bitch." She said with a wicked grin and summoned two large daggers. Then she began to fly towards the sleeping girl with murderous intent. Her actions caught Neptune's attention and she looked up from her phone.

"Who the heck is that?" She said with a puzzled face. "Is it me or is she flying directly at Vert?"

The black Goddess then raised her weapons and prepared to stab Little Vert. Instinctively, Neptune transformed and flew over to block the attack with her sword. She took a swing at the mystery Goddess, but she quickly dodged it and jumped backwards.

"Just what in the world are you doing child!?" Neptune asked with some anger in her voice.

"Trying to kill sleeping beauty over there. What the hell does it look like?" She retorted and pointed a dagger at Little Vert. "And why the hell do you look bigger now?"

"First of all you have me mistaken for someone else, and secondly, if you think I'm going to standby and let you murder my friend you can think again." Neptune said as she readied her sword.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on then bitch!"

With those final words, the battle between Neptune and the mystery Goddess began. Their weapons clashed in swift and vicious blurs that could possibly rival the speed of sound. After ceasing their exchange of blows, Neptune aimed a roundhouse kick at her head.

The black haired Goddess parried the kick with her forearm and swept Neptune off her feet with her leg. She then raised her foot to stomp on Neptune's head in an attempt to shatter her skull.

Neptune barely avoided the attack as her foot came crashing down while creating a massive crack on the floor.

She then dashed after Neptune and kneed her in the stomach with a great deal of force. "G-aack." She uttered and choked up saliva.

Neptune knelt down and clutched her stomach in pain. The little girl used that opportunity to land a kick square in Neptune's face. She slid backwards and collided headfirst with a rail. The purple Goddess then started to feel dizzy as she laid there in front of the railing.

"Holy crap you're weak! I'm starting to feel bad about fighting a shrimp like you." The girl said with a disgusted look while placing a hand on her hip.

Neptune proceeded to lift herself up and glare at the girl. ("How in the world is a child that small able to fight so well?") She thought to herself.

Neptune stood to her feet a few moments later. She had a very serious look on her face and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself child. I'm just getting warmed up, that's all."

"By the way, the name is Kuro but you can just call me Shadow Heart. And If you call getting your ass kicked a warm up then sure, I'd say you're pretty warmed up by now."

"I think it's about time I shut you up." Neptune said bitterly before making a dash for the girl.

She lifted her sword above her head as she neared the black Goddess and slashed her sword across the girl's torso. To her surprise, the girl's body became a black shadow and faded into the ground.

"What!?" She said and looked around to search for her opponent.

Kuro then appeared behind Neptune and stabbed her in the back with a dagger. She cried out in pain as she dropped to the floor and let go of her weapon. Blood poured from her wound as Kuro removed the dagger from her back. The world around her became blurry and she slowly started to blackout.

Upon hearing the commotion, Little Vert awoke from her slumber and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She then took a look at the two Goddesses across from her. A terrified expression came over her face as she laid eyes on Neptune's body surrounded by a pool of blood.

"NEPPY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs with tears flowing from her eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys. I hope everyone is doing okay. Sorry for taking so long to update (again). I've been working on a TMNT fanfic lately so I kinda put this one off for a bit so I could work on that one. By the way, I get the feeling that you guys aren't really enjoying the story since only a few people are giving me feedback and reviewing after I post a new chapter. Guys please let me know if you're enjoying the story or not because I really wanna know if there is anything you want me to fix.

Anyways...see you later :3

(I know...Major Cliffhanger right?)


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

{Chapter 5-Brawl in Lastation}

(Part 2)

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Little Vert shouted and summoned a spear. Without wasting any time at all, she lunged at Kuro and thrusted her weapon at the black girl's head. Kuro barely dodged the attack and then leapt backwards to put some distance between her and Little Vert.

"Hehe, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kuro said with a grin. Little Vert just ignored her and looked at Neptune's lifeless body laying on the basilocom floor. She then knelt down and put her ear to Neptune's nose to listen for any breathing.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief and quickly gave Neptune a healing item. It took a few seconds for the item to take affect. Moments later, she slowly regained her consciousness.

("Hmm..I didn't know wounds like that could be healed so easily. I better get rid of her before things get ugly for me.")

Kuro leapt into the air and smiled deviously at Little Vert. "Hehe, I'll send you to hell with this one!" She said as she summoned a massive purple ball of dark energy. As soon as it was completely charged, she hurled it in a straight path for Neptune and Little Vert. "Oh no." The little child said breathlessly, knowing full well that she didn't possess enough strength to stop the attack.

To her surprise, a purple trail of light slashed through the ball of energy and dispersed it throughout the air. "What the hell!?" Kuro shouted with wide eyes. When the pollution from her attack vanished she was able to lay eyes on the person who stopped her attack so easily.

It was none other than Neptune, and at this point in time she was absolutely pissed. "This has gone on long enough! I'm done with going easy on you!" She said while glaring daggers at Kuro. The small child could do nothing but stare in shock at the hidden power Neptune had finally decided to unleash. She had transformed into her 'NEXT Form', a power that transcends HDD and gives a CPU overwhelming strength.

("Wha-what the?") Kuro thought as she continued to gawk at the sheer power of Neptune's new transformation. A few moments later, she finally shook her head and snapped out of it. Without wasting any time at all, Kuro flew at full speed toward Neptune and aimed a slash at her neck. Neptune dodged the attack so quickly that she created an afterimage and in the blink of an eye she gave Kuro a vicious roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"G-aack!" She uttered and choked up a little blood. Neptune proceeded to pummel the helpless child with a barrage of punches and kicks and then finished her combo with a swift kick that sent Kuro careening to the floor of the basilocom. She quickly staggered to her feet and looked up, only to see that Neptune had vanished. Before she knew it, Neptune elbowed her in the cheek from behind and sent her flying a few feet backwards. Kuro planted her feet on the floor and slid to a complete stop. "Whoa that's crazy, I couldn't even follow any of her attacks." Little Vert said without bothering to mask her amazement.

("Damn she's too strong! I'll have to retreat for now and come up with a strategy.") Kuro thought to herself as she panted and desperately tried to catch her breath. She then put her hands together while leaving them open and released a flurry of dark energy balls at Little Vert. Neptune quickly summoned her sword and sliced through each one of them almost effortlessly. Kuro then used that window of opportunity to escape through a black sinister-looking portal she created.

"You haven't seen the last of me bitch! You better be ready for the next time we meet!" She screeched just before the portal closed. ("So she used that attack as a distraction to create a chance to retreat. That was kind of crafty, I'll give her that much.") Neptune thought to herself.

"What's going on!?" Two familiar voices called out. Neptune turned around to see it was Nepgear and Uni rushing to the scene. She sighed in relief and reverted back to her human form. Then she walked over to where the others were gathered.

(5 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER...)

"No way, there is a kid out there powerful enough to make you use your 'NEXT Form'?" Uni asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I think I probably could've won without using it though. I guess I lost my cool and got caught up in the heat of the moment." Neptune admitted while scratching the back of her head and smiling awkwardly. "Well she's gone now so I guess we can go back to 'chillaxing'." She said in her usual happy tone.

("That's my sister for ya, always going through life without a care in the world whatsoever.") Nepgear thought with a bead of sweat running down her cheek. Everyone decided to dismiss the matter for now and went inside to get some rest, after all it had gotten pretty late.

Coming Up:{Chapter 6- Slumber Party!}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hold on, wait wait wait pitchforks and torches down! I can explain. I had a lot going on during my absence and I really just couldn't find the time and energy to continue the story, with all the moving, transferring schools, assignments, work, etc. I'm back though and I promise I'll be able to update regularly from now on so I hope you can forgive me for that ridiculously HUGE cliffhanger I left you with. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review and maybe drop a fav for me, okay? Ciao ;)

(Once again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.)


	7. Chapter 6

LEGEND HAS IT...THAT ONE DAY xAnimeArtistx WILL STOP BEING LAZY AND GET OFF HIS ASS SO HE CAN CONTINUE WRITING FANFICTION...TODAY IS THAT DAY...I'M BACK BITCH SO DON'T CRUCIFY ME.

{Chapter 6-Slumber Party!}

After Little Neptune had gotten her tooth contoured and treated by the dentist, she and her party departed to fly back to the basilicom. "Sweet mother of Nep, I feel sooo much better now!" The little child said cheerfully as she spun around in the air. "The feeling is not mutual." Noire muttered roughly. "You can say that again." Her tiny counterpart added with an agitated look.

(EARLIER THAT EVENING...)

"All right, may Neptune please come forward?" A female dental assistant called out as she came through the waiting room door. Even though she heard her name called, Little Neptune just clutched her fists in her lap and closed her eyes tightly. ("Ah crap, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!") She then felt a hand being placed gently on top of hers. Little Neptune opened her eyes to see Little Noire giving her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, it'll be over before you know it." She said softly and rubbed her hand.

That was all Little Neptune needed to relax and prepare herself for her treatment. It always amazed Little Neptune how her little black friend could take away her worries with nothing more than a warm smile. She smiled back with a nod and then made her way towards where the dental assistant was standing. Next, she and her party followed the assistant to an isolated room.

"Please wait here for a moment, the dentist will be with you shortly." The assistant said before leaving. Little Neptune then took a seat in the patient's chair and both Noires took a seat in chairs along the wall. After a few minutes, the dentist finally walked through the door. After greeting everyone he pulled up a chair beside Little Neptune and asked her to open her mouth. When she did he simply let out a flat "ah."

"It appears that your tooth is a little chipped. No need to worry, nothing a little contouring can't handle." He said and grabbed a small drill-like tool.

Warning! The following series of events can only be described as a bus colliding with a cargo truck in the middle of the highway followed by a plane crash and an explosion with a 50 yard radius. In other words, a complete disaster.

The moment the dentist powered on the tool, Little Neptune lost every bit of self control she had. "Kyah!" She yelled as she gave the poor dentist a stinging slap to the face, causing him to fall on his tailbone. She then rocketed out of her chair and tore through the room to get to the door. As soon as she set foot across the threshold, she felt one of her braids being yanked on.

"Ow! What the?..." She turned to see Little Noire with her braid in hand, giving her a very annoyed look. "Seriously Neppy!?" She shouted furiously. Before she knew it, Little Neptune swept her off of her feet with a kick and bolted for the exit.

"Ouch!" The black tike whimpered and rubbed her behind. "Neppy get back here right now!" She got up and chased her troublemaker of a friend. Moments later, the dental office filled with screams, crashes, and sounded like the entire building was being turned upside down. Lastation's CPU pinched her nose and sighed then activated HDD.

"I sincerely apologize for what just happened sir." She said as she stood and looked over at the poor dentist. He nodded while holding his sore cheek. Noire left the room and entered the waiting area, only to find the two tiny CPUs face to face with their blades drawn, surrounded by a room that looked like a hurricane ran through it, accompanied by a terrified staff.

("Did they honestly do all this within mere seconds?") She thought as she looked dumbfoundedly at the scattered chairs and battle damaged walls. Wasting no time at all, she sped over to Little Neptune from behind and gave her a precise chop to the neck. The little girl then fell unconscious into her arms. "Everyone please carry on with your work and excuse us." Noire apologized as she took Little Neptune back to the dentist's room to get her tooth fixed, followed by her tiny other self.

(Good mother of Gamindustri I hope the sharicite isn't any dimmer after this.) She thought with a bead of sweat on her cheek.

(PRESENT TIME)

The two Noires looked awkwardly at Little Neptune from behind as she hummed and frolicked in the air. ("Having two of those idiots around is going to be murder on my nerves and sanity.") The older Noire thought to herself. After a while of flying they finally returned to the basilicom. When they landed on the balcony the first thing they noticed was a large crack on the floor.

In Noire's mind, only one purple goofball could be responsible for this. ("Wait till I see that purple idiot!")

She stormed through the gigantic door, followed by the two children. She followed the sounds of laughter and small talk until she spotted Neptune in the living room along with the others. As soon as Neptune looked at the doorway and caught a glimpse of Noire's annoyed look she threw her hands in the air.

"Whoa, Noire I know what you're thinking but I did not put that crack on your balcony!"

"Nice try but this has YOU written all over it!" She said as she summoned her sword and made her way over to Neptune. Before she reached her, Little Vert intervened and explained everything that happened. Although it took some time to process, Noire and company was brought up to speed with what happened in their absence. After discussing the matter, Noire finally dismissed Kuro from her mind.

Moving On, Noire decided to dismiss the Purple CPUs to go back to Planeptune so she can get a good night's rest for a good day of work tomorrow. Uni and Little Vert sulked a little at the thought of their beloved friends leaving.

"Aww boo! Can't we just stay the night?" Neptune protested.

"If I didn't have the slightest feeling you'd keep me up all night with your antics then maybe so."

Seeing that Noire was going to be stubborn as usual, Neptune put on the cutest puppy dog face she could possibly create. Little Neptune also joined in due to the fact that she wanted to spend more time with Little Noire and Little Vert. Even Nepgear joined in to seal the deal. "Pretty please Noire!" The Purple CPUs sang in unision.

Finally, Noire caved under their cuteness and changed her mind. "Yay!" Neptune shouted and tackled Noire to the ground. She then proceeded to kiss her cheek and snuggle up to her favorite CPU, all while the latter tried pry her away as her face flushed in embarrassment. All the others bursted into a fit of giggles. Looks like tonight is gonna be lively at Lastation's basillicom. ;)

Coming Up: {Chapter 7- Blanc's Date!?}

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update again you guys. I'll try to update sooner but no promises okay? Moving on, I'd like to give a BIG thanks to xxkonamilovexx for that adorable fanart of Little Neptune and Little Noire on deviantart he/she did for me. I really appreciate it.\\(○~○)/ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to fav and review. I love you guys and I'll see when I get back from yo auntie crib. (lol). Holla at ya boy...YEAH!

(By the way, this is totally irrelevant but BO3 Zombies is seriously about to make me launch my PS4 out of my window! Like ugh, why is zombies so complicated on BO3!)


End file.
